


First Times

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-16
Updated: 2003-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's first times tell the story of his future.  Warning: contains Clark and Lana but is really all about the CLex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

## First Times

by spyhop

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/spyhop>

* * *

The first time Clark has sex with Lana he travels a very familiar body -- he's explored and touched and felt and been every inch of that soft smooth skin. 

He kisses lips that he can feel through his body. He teases a tongue that he knows always travels slowly up his shaft before circling the slit and then working in unhurried pulses as those lips stretch and her mouth opens to completely engulf his cock. 

He lightly pinches a left nipple that he'd once teased out of her bra as she'd sat on his lap feeding him caramel corn one kernel at a time. He'd lavished an entire body's worth of attention on that nipple through the softest sweater she owned. By the end of the night she had been writhing unabashedly on his leg, their lips were chapped and swollen and all the dessert was gone. 

He slid hands possessively down thighs she'd made him grip tightly between his own as he stroked himself soft and slow then hard and quick and all the while she had made him tell her exactly what he was thinking. A running litany of fantasy and profanity and she'd timed it just right. She'd pressed her legs tightly together and pressed her body upward and her hot mouth clutched his, her hand over his just as he'd come, warm and wet over their fingers with him moaning around her tongue. 

When he thrust into a new place, she cried out and he stilled until her hand went to his chest and she pushed against him. Once he moved, she looked up at him with eyes both wide and shy. He smiled and brushed a kiss across her face as they worked to find a rhythm. 

Afterward Lana tells him she is glad they had waited as long as they did. 

Clark thinks Lana is a good girl. 

The first time Clark has sex with Lex he finds he knows nothing about Lex's body. 

As friends there's a certain familiarity and with his enhanced vision he can recognize his best friend from about 10 miles away but once skin and touch enter the equation Clark confesses complete and delighted ignorance. 

He just tries to keep up. 

First there's Lex's tongue in his mouth and just when Clark has adjusted to how strong that tongue is and how much more room there is in that mouth it's gone. 

Suddenly he's on his back and his pants are off. 

Then that mouth he was just learning is on his cock and it's everything like electricity and nothing like preliminary. Lex is just opening and taking and swallowing and holy fuck. Clark is lost to sensation and is so close and he doesn't care and then Lex's mouth is gone and suddenly up by his ear. 

Quick sharp hot breaths and words that Clark is trying to understand while he processes that there is no longer a tongue working him. Focus, breath, want, need these are Clark's thoughts until finally Lex's sounds make sense. 

Between the fucks and the Clarks Lex is telling him that he's wanted him for so long and he needs him all right now. And there are many pleases and gods and Clark let me do this now and I'll make it good and later I'll make it better but fuck and damn and can't wait now Clark please. Lex knows they're skipping some big steps but please please Clark this is begging it's been years and need to know it's real. 

Clark is saying yes in every way he knows how. There are groans and thrusts. His body is opening and his voice is low and hoarse. Clark's on his back and his knees are somewhere they've never been but may never leave. His hands are moving and grabbing and pulling as Lex works him with his tongue and slick fingers until it's just Lex and cock and hard and tight. Clark's saying things and he doesn't know what they mean but Lex does because every time Clark speaks something new and awesome happens. 

Lex is moving Clark and moving in Clark and has a hand on Clark's cock. Clark's never had it so right. Lex squeezes Clark and thrusts against him until he comes with a full push and a shout. Then, slick with sweat and triumph, Lex strokes and pumps and Clark is so full and overwhelmed he can't think that there could be more but then there is, so much sensation, a total body tightening that takes Clark by surprise until all he can do is feel and breathe and come. 

They move gently but grin madly. Lex pushes onto Clark and their chests slide against each other. Slick and sweat and other mingling to warm and smooth between them. Their faces meet and it's kissing and perfection and Clark feels wide-eyed and shocky but safe. Lex is soft and hard and strong. Clark thinks he can't get any closer but needs to, Lex understands and moves to surround him with arms and legs and skin. Clark moves his face over Lex's chest and moves his arms around Lex. 

He feels Lex tremble and is warmed. He moves his hands in slow strokes down a muscled spine and Lex smiles into his neck. Faces move and bodies curve and the kissing and the dance start again. Lex always keeps his promises to Clark. 

Afterward Lex says he's sorry he couldn't wait. 

Clark thinks Lex is a god. 

The first time Lana visits Clark at school she finds his roommate's stash of porn. The tapes have ridiculous titles that she reads aloud to him as he walks into the room. He's not sure how to react but when she puts one in the VCR and pushes play he moves a bookcase in front of the door and almost doesn't hide his strength. 

This particular tape features two girls and one has long dark hair and thickly lashed deep brown eyes. Lana looks at Clark and moves him to the bed. She takes off her clothes and lays back in blatant invitation. He moves to cover and kiss her but instead she pushes him down between her legs. She has him go down on her as she hangs her head over the side of the bed. Lana can watch the girls work with each other and Clark can watch Lana play with her breasts as well as the action on screen. Clark's tongue is tireless as the visuals overload his body. The feel of Lana moving against his mouth and the live and taped sounds are a feast of sensation. 

Clark's mouth is dedicated and he's inventing new shapes with his tongue until Lana's body becomes taut and her sounds desperate. Then he touches that spot again and again until Lana is gripping his face with her thighs and her body is levering off the bed and she comes so hard she slams his face into the mattress. 

Clark's okay with that. After a time she relaxes her thighs and raises her head languidly to check on him. He puts out an arm and strokes her stomach, watching stray ripples wash across as she swallows and smiles. The sounds from the TV suddenly crescendo and they both look at the screen. Lana turns back toward him, their eyes catch and they can't not laugh. Still amused Clark moves over her and she pulls him down and directly in. It's wet and sloppy and good. 

Lana thrusts back even harder than he's moving forward. She's setting a rhythm and pressing herself tightly against him. He feels her working and gets a hand under her knee, spreading her more open as they thrust against each other. She clutches and tightens and yells and then says "Come Now." It's a rush. He pistons and leans heavily on her and obeys. 

Breathing steadies and Clark falls to the side and they face each other. Lana reaches for the remote and keys off the show and the television. She wraps his arm about her waist and turns over to sleep. 

Clark thinks about cleaning up but instead cuddles in and goes to bed hungry. 

The first time Lex catches Clark watching porn at the penthouse he's surprised Clark doesn't jump to turn it off. Clark doesn't move from the bed and Lex just tells him to come find him when he's done. Lex says he'll be in his office. Lex congratulates himself on not giggling until he shuts the door. 

Clark hears the giggling and smiles. He knows Lex was supposed to be out for hours more. He's glad Lex is home early. He pulls the DVD out of the player and heads toward the office. 

Lex is at his desk looking completely engrossed in whatever is displayed on his computer screen. He doesn't look up as Clark walks into the room. Clark ignores Lex as he finds a variety of remotes and replaces the news on the drop down 51-inch television screen with two muscled and pert young pretties, mostly naked, mostly slick and completely hot and noisy. 

Still not looking up Lex says, "The one in the chair? Really not much of a vocabulary." 

Clark moves to the front of Lex's desk and says, "Yeah, but what he's got is choice." 

"Choice?" Lex questions as Clark disappears from sight. 

"Yeah," says Clark, as he undoes Lex's belt and takes down his pants and boxers, "You must respect the classics." 

"Classics?" Lex asks and then forgets to listen to the answer as Clark starts licking and sucking and generally making a wet, slick, sliding good time right there under his lovely hardwood desk. Lex's knees open and his hands grasp at the tabletop as his head falls back and he just keens with pleasure. 

Clark likes the real sounds even better than the taped ones. Lex is chanting his name and promising him things he's unsure are possible. So he opens wider and pushes all the way up Lex's hot cock and swallows over and over again, squeezing the shaft and pulsing the head. Lex is slipping down out of his chair and the words make less sense but have more meaning. Lex hands are practically pounding the desktop and he's calling for Clark to never stop. 

Clark is down with the plan. He breathes in deeply though his nose and swallows the moisture around Lex. He sucks down and glides up and moves his tongue just the way Lex likes, long and smooth and powerful against the throb of his pulse. Clark has also managed to push his jeans off and has a hand around himself. He likes. 

Lex is thrusting as much as he can from his seat and Clark is pushing against the chair. Lex is as deep as he can go and Clark can't get a steady rhythm around himself but he never stops the moving or the suction. Clark moves his other hand around Lex's balls and tries to work his fingers behind. 

Lex pulls Clark with him as he pushes the chair back and stands. Clark kneels up and grins. The boy knows how to provide access. So helpful. So kind. Clark slicks a finger with the wetness all around and works his way into Lex, massaging the prostate and the classics fly out of Lex's mouth almost in time with the screen. Fuck, fuck, good, god, fuck. Lex's hands on his desk are keeping him just upright as he leans forward with his pelvis and back with his neck. 

He gets one hand into Clark's hair as a warning before he comes. He can't tell if he's standing but he's definitely flying as he empties into Clark's willing throat. There's more licking and some soothing kisses before Lex pulls out of the glorious mouth and kneels in front of the magnificent boy. 

They kiss and tangle their hands around Clark's eager cock. They watch as they work together and very soon Clark bucks up with a shout and a bite to Lex's lower lip. They catch the warmth between their bodies and sink down to the floor. 

On the floor, where gravity is so much easier, Lex grabs his underwear and cleans them off. He lays on his side and cradles Clark's face. Clark's eyes are closed and Lex brushes his eyelashes against golden skin. The tickling makes Clark smile and burrow closer. 

They breathe in time to their heartbeats and fall asleep still half under Lex's desk. 

Lex's shivers wake them and they laugh at their location. They press together for warmth. Lex feels Clark's stomach growl. 

"Hungry?" 

"It's all right." 

"No, it's not. C'mon get up. You start the shower and I'll call for pizza" 

Clark falls asleep full, clean and warmed by a hand on his back and steady breathing by his ear. 

The first time Lana realizes that Clark is going to stay in Metropolis, she picks a fight. She accuses him of not taking her seriously, trivializing her goals and dreams. Clark lets her speak and behind the anger he hears that she needs him to go back to Smallville. He should be able to do that. 

If he loves her, if he needs her, if he think she's the most important thing, if she's why he needs to grow up. 

But he can't. His reasons, at first are many. By the end, in his mind, it's one. Lex. 

Lana can't believe she's not getting her way. She decides they need some time apart. Clark should call her when he's decided. Clark lets her think he's still thinking. He doesn't call. 

The first time Lex realizes Clark is really coming onto him he picks a fight. He accuses him of not taking this seriously, trivializing the damage casual action could cause their friendship. Clark lets him have his say and behind the fear he realizes that Lex needs him to stay in Metropolis. He can do that. 

Because, as he explains between moves to keep kissing Lex, he loves Lex, he needs Lex and Lex is the most important thing. 

The first time Clark kisses Lex turns out to be the first time Clark has sex with Lex. 

He has to learn the body but he's always known the heart. 


End file.
